dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Maeda Atsuko
Perfil thumb|250px|Maeda Atsuko *'Nombre:' 前田 敦子 (まえだ あつこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Maeda Atsuko *'Apodos:' Acchan (あっちゃん) *'Profesión:' Actri, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 161 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana menor (Miyuki), Esposo/actor Katsuji Ryo e hijo *'Agencia:' Ohta Pro Dramas *Gakko e Ikenakatta Watashi ga (Ano Hana) (Koko Sake) wo Kaku made (NHK, 2018) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.7 *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *Bye Bye, Blackbird (WOWOW, 2018) ep.3 *Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) *Izakaya Fuji (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.7 *Temisu no Tsurugi (TV Tokyo, 2017) *LEADERS 2 (TBS, 2017) *Inspector Zenigata: Crimson Investigation Files (Hulu, 2017) *Inspector Zenigata (NTV, 2017) *Shukatsu Kazoku (TV Asahi,2017) *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Busujima Yuriko no Sekirara Nikki (TBS, 2016) *Kageri Yuku Natsu (WOWOW, 2015) *Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.3 *Asaki Yumemishi (NHK, 2013) *The Complex-Prologue (TBS-MBS, 2013) *Kasuka na Kanojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Marumo no Okite (Fuji TV, 2011, ep11) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sakura kara no Tegami (NTV, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Ryoma Den (NHK, 2010) *Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Tsuma yo! Matsumoto Sarin Jiken Hannin to Yobarete... Kazoku wo Mamorinuita 15 Nen (TBS, 2009) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009) ep.6 *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shiori to Shimiko no Kaiki Jikenbo (NTV, 2008) *Swan no Baka (Fuji TV, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Selfish tema para Busujima Yuriko no Sekirara Nikki (TBS, 2016) *''Time Machine Nante Iranai'' tema para Yamada-kun to 7-ri no majo (2013) Películas *Shoushiki no Meijin (2019) *Machida-kun no Sekai (2019) *Tabi no Owari, Sekai no Hajimari (2019) *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *Taberu Onna (2018) *Nomitori Samurai (2018) *Suteki na Dynamite Scandal (2018) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 3 (2017) *Before We Vanish (2017) *Mukoku (2017) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Mohican Comes Home (2016) *Initiation Love (2015) *Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) *As the God's Will (2014) voz de Maneki Neko *Eight Ranger 2 (2014) *Seventh Code (2013) *Moratoriamu Tamako (2013) *Kuroyuri Danchi (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: No Flower Without Rain (2013) *Kueki Ressha (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Moshidora (2011) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) *Nasu Shonenki (2008) *Densen Uta (2007) *Ashita no watashi no tsukurikata (2007) Teatro *'2018:' Soshite Bokuhato hōn Ikureru (そして僕は途方に暮れる 舞台) *'2016: '''LOVE LETTERS (朗読劇「LOVE LETTERS」舞台) *'2015: Aoi Hitomi (青い瞳 舞台) *'''2014: Butai Taiyou 2068 (太陽2068 舞台) Anuncios *ACOM (2016) *Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. (2016) *Toyota Motor Corporation (2012-2016) *Takara Shuzo Co. (2014) *Kao (2013-2014) *Marumiyashokuhinkogyo (2011-2015) Programas de TV *'2012:' AKB MOTOR CLUB *'2009-2012:' Shukan AKB *'2008:' Nemousu Terebi (AKB48ネ申テレビ) *'2008: '''AKBINGO! *'2008: AKB 1ji 59fun *'''2008: AKB 0ji 59fun Programas de Radio *Atsuko Maeda HEART SONGS (TOKYO FM, 2010-2013) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Singles' Vídeos Musicales *Motohiro Hata (秦基博) - Girl 2017 Another Story Ver. (2017) *AKB48 - Kimi Wa Melody (2016) *AKB48 - Kibouteki Refrain (2014) *Gen Hoshino (星野源) - Kisetsu -Special Music Video- / 季節 -Special Music Video- (2014) *AKB48 - Gingham Check (2012) *Nogizaka46 - Aitakatta Kamo Shirenai / 会いたかったかもしれない (2012) Premios *'2013 22nd Japanese Film Professional Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Kueki Ressha. *'2012 Vogue Japan:' Mujer del Año. *'2012 4th Tama Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Nueva Actriz por Kueki Ressha. *'2012 Japan's Foreign Film Importers and Distributers Association:' Mejor Partidaria de Cine de Exteriores. *'2012 21st Japan Movie Critics Circle:' Premio Revelación por Moshidora. *'2012 35th Japan Academy Awards:' Premio Popularidad por Moshidora. *'2011 Voce Beauty Awards 2011:' Best Cosmetics Grand Prix y The Best Beauty of the Year. Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Jpop:' AKB48 (2005-2012). **'Team: '''TEAM A. **'Generación:' #1. *'Fanclub:' AM&YOU. *'Especialidades: La caligrafía. *'''Comida favorita: Sushi de marisco. *'Aficiones:' Pescar. *Desde el comienzo de AKB48, ella, junto con la capitana de Team A Takahashi Minami, han estado en la vanguardia del grupo. *Ex miembro de MINT, la unidad ganadora de AmebaPigg Unit Battle. *Tiene un conejillo de indias llamado Shokora, y un perro llamado Cocoa. *Es fan del equipo de béisbol Yomiuri Giants. *Es admiradora de Shibasaki Kou. *Dice que es mala enunciando así que prefiere practicar usando las vocales. *Usa lentes pero sólo cuando esta en su casa. *Donó 1,25 millones de yenes para la caridad de la Cruz Verde Internacional (2009). *Tiene un programa de radio llamado "Atsuko Maeda of HEART SONGS" en la popular radio TOKYO FM, desde el 2010 hasta la fecha a entrevistado a grandes artistas del mundo del espectáculo como a la cantante Taylor Swift, de quien es fan. *Ella fue considerada por muchos fanáticos como la miembro más popular y el rostro/as de AKB48. *El 25 de marzo de 2012 anuncio su graduación de AKB48. *Su graduación se llevo a cabo el 27 de agosto de 2012 en el concierto AKB48 in TOKYO DOME ~1830m no Yume~. *El 23 de abril de 2011, Maeda anunció que haría su debut en solitario con su primer single " Flower", lanzado el 22 de junio. Se reunió con el éxito comercial en Japón, debutando en el número 1 en las listas de Oricon con el primero semana de ventas de 176.967 copias. *El 29 de octubre de 2012, obtuvo su licencia de conducir. *El tema musical de Flower fue usado en la película Moshidora (2011). *El 24 de septiembre de 2013 se reveló que mantenía una relación con el actor Onoe Matsuya. Según ambas partes ellos comenzaron a salir en inicio de ese año, ya que comparten el interés por ver películas y obras de teatro. Matsuya ya ha presentado a Atsuko a su madre y también Atsuko lo ha presentado a él a su familia. *En abril de 2015, lanzó un libro llamado "Maeda Atsuko no Shicho Shitsu". *El tema musical de Seventh Chord fue usado para la película Seventh Code (2014). *Participó en el "Kojimatsuri" (Ceremonia de graduación de NyanNyan) junto a Takahashi Minami, Itano Tomomi, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko y Akimoto Sayaka. *Fue la Ace de AKB48 por aproximadamente 7 años. *Ella ha sido la integrante que más veces ocupo la posición de center en singles de AKB48, hasta el día de su graduación (22 de 27 singles en los que participo). *Es miembro del Kami7 original junto a: Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna e Itano Tomomi. *Es la primer ganadora de las Elecciones Generales. *El 31 de julio de 2018 a través de un comunicado se informó el matrimonio del artista con el actor Katsuji Ryo. Los dos registraron su matrimonio el 30 de julio. *El 15 de septiembre de 2018 la agencia de la actriz informó que la pareja está esperando a su primer hijo. *El 4 de marzo de 2019 el actor Katsuji Ryo informó por instagram que la actriz dio a luz a su primer hijo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Ohta) *Perfil (King Records) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Maeda Atsuko4.jpg Maeda Atsuko5.jpg Maeda Atsuko12.jpg Maeda Atsuko13.jpg Maeda Atsuko14.jpg Maeda Atsuko15.jpg Maeda Atsuko16.jpg Maeda Atsuko17.jpg Videografía Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Flower|Flower Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Kimi wa Boku da|Kimi wa Boku da Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Seventh Chord (short ver.)|Seventh Chord (short ver.) Archivo:Maeda Atsuko - Selfish (short ver.)|Selfish (short ver.) Categoría:Ohta Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina